The invention relates to an arrangement in a buoyancy towed body means, especially to be used in seismic surveys.
Buoyancy means to be towed at sea should be designed in different sizes or shapes, dependent on their application, to function in the best possible manner. When such buoyancy tow means are towed, e.g. in marine seismic surveys, they generally carry different kinds of equipment, e.g. seismic sources of energy, hydrophones, etc. which hang down under the buoyancy means, or the buoyancy means is connected with an otter board device to guide towed means outwards laterally relative to the towing vessel. Buoyancy means may also be utilized as a front divider of long, if desired, flexible buoyancy means from which seismic equipment is suspended.
With all these mentioned applications and depending on the equipment which is suspended from the buoyancy means, different sizes will be required, which means that seismic vessels have to carry different sizes of such means which form a bulky and unhandy load.
Efforts have been made to remedy this situation by collapsing the buoyancy means when they are not operative but this will, in turn, require cumbersome inflating, and still, buoyancy means of suitable sizes must be carried in a suitable assortment.